Merry Go Round
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo ke taman hiburan untuk bermain Merry Go Round demi mengembalikan senyum Wonwoo dan menerima maafnya. YaoixBL! Jeon Wonwoo! Kim Mingyu! Meanie! GyuWon! SEVENTEEN!


**MERRY GO ROUND**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, General

Length : oneshoot

Yaoi x BL

Disclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai karakter di sini. Beberapa tokoh mungkin OOC, tapi semoga kau suka ^^

Cerita terinspirasi dari lagu Tsuioku Merry Go Round by Onelifecrew ost. Fairy Tail

Ini hanya song-fiction. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan anime aslinya

* * *

Waktu sudah berjalan sekitar beberapa menit. Hal itu tidak meruntuhkan niat seorang Kim Mingyu untuk menunggu orang tersayangnya keluar dari rumahnya. Ia setia berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Wonwoo, sejak sore.

Ia berharap-harap cemas pada Wonwoo yang tidak kunjung membuka gerbang untuknya. Ia seperti orang bodoh berdiri di depan gerbang dengan senyuman hangatnya. Bahkan beberapa gadis yang lewat berhenti sejenak menanyakan tujuan si jangkung.

Mingyu merogoh sakunya, mencari ponsel _touchscreen_ nya. Jarinya dengan lihai mencari kontak favoritnya, lalu menghubungkan sambungan telepon. Beberapa detik di awal tidak diangkat. Namun, pada akhirnya sambungan terhubung.

" _Apa maumu?"_ kata orang di seberang.

"Hyung, ayolah keluar! Aku sudah menunggumu di sini setengah jam. Kau tidak peduli padaku?"

Sambungan diputus dari pihak seberang. Mingyu menghela nafas. Ini semua salahnya, membuat Wonwoo marah kepadanya selama beberapa hari akibat ucapannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Mingyu memiliki kekuatan _time control,_ kemudian memutar waktu beberapa hari yang lalu. Mingyu benar-benar menyesal!

Pagar kecil itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Wonwoo dengan wajah tertekuk. Seketika senyum Mingyu terkembang lebar. "Hyung!" sambutnya riang.

"Hm." Hanya dibalas deheman oleh si wajah emo.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Menyalurkan kerinduannya yang membuncah selama beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Sayangnya laki-laki berwajah emo itu hanya memandangnya kesal. "Mau apa kau?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Memperbaiki _mood-_ mu yang hancur itu." ajak Mingyu. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia belum sempat menjawab ketika Mingyu tetap menariknya ke motornya dan menyuruhnya memakai helm.

"Kita mau kemana emangnya?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada malas.

"Taman hiburan. Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan ke sana."

~Merry Go Round~

" _Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi." Kata Wonwoo final. Mingyu merasa tertohok saat itu juga. Sebegitu kesalkah Wonwoo padanya?_

" _Hyung? Kau serius?" Mingyu tidak percaya. Ia berusaha meraih lengan Wonwoo ketika laki-laki emo itu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Mingyu pun harus mengejar langkah Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo tidak menghiraukan teriakan Mingyu memanggil namanya. Ia terus berjalan menuju gerbang kampusnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Di belakangnya Mingyu berusaha mengejar dengan membelah lautan manusia –mahasiswa- yang berdesakan menutupi jalur Mingyu. Beberapa kali Mingyu menabrak bahu orang-orang, tapi ia tak peduli. Target utamanya adalah Wonwoo._

 _Saat mencapai gerbang Wonwoo sudah hilang dari pandangan. Laki-laki emo itu sepertinya berlari agar tidak terkejar Mingyu. Seketika kaki Mingyu melemas. Ia merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya telah membuat Wonwoo sakit hati hingga seperti itu._

 _Mingyu merasa Wonwoo telah kehilangan cahaya matahari. Ia merasa kekasihnya itu telah kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya._

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo memasuki arena Taman Hiburan. Banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang sore itu. Kios-kios jajanan berjajar menggoda perut untuk diisi. Loket-loket tiket penuh oleh antrian. Dari wahana kecil sampai besar terisi penuh oleh orang-orang.

Mingyu tersenyum sumringah kea rah Wonwoo. "Kau mau beli apa, hyung? Atau mencoba makanan apa nih? Aku yang traktir!"

Wonwoo memandangnya datar. Perasaan kesal sekaligus gengsi menutupi egonya untuk tidak bersikap manja seperti dulu. "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita beli permen kapas!" serunya, lalu menarik Wonwoo bak anak kecil. Mereka berdua mengantri di sebuah kios penjual permen kapas.

"Kenapa beli satu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mencolek permen kapasnya sedikit lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Wonwoo. "Akan lebih romantic kalau untuk berdua." Gombalnya.

Wonwoo mendengus pelan. Lalu menerima permen kapas di tangan Mingyu. Senyum Mingyu semakin mengembang. Detik berikutnya Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, membuat Mingyu semakin senang. Ia benar-benar tahu kesukaan Wonwoo yang mampu mengembalikan senyum Wonwoo.

'Aku akan mengembalikan senyummu, hyung. Aku akan mengembalikan cahaya matahariku yang sempat redup.' Batin Mingyu.

 _Semua orang berlebihan dengan berkata 'Kau seperti orang yang kuat'. Sayangnya Mingyu tahu benar perilaku kekasihnya. Kekasihnya itu bisa saja terlihat tegar di luar. Wajah datarnya menyembunyikan sejuta pedih dan air mata. Tapi di saat yang tepat Wonwoo akan menumpahkan semuanya, baik sendirian maupun dengan Mingyu._

 _Mingyu tahu kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tidak berkata yang membuat Wonwoo tersinggung. Padahal maksudnya saat itu adalah bercanda. Sayangnya mungkin candaannya itu terbilang berlebihan. Jangan salahkan semuanya pada Mingyu. Karena pada saat itu ada Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang memanas-manasi._

 _Beberapa hari Mingyu tidak nafsu makan. Setiap malam ia membayangkan Wonwoo dan tingkah menggemaskannya. Hanya bersama Mingyu lelaki berwajah emo itu akan bersikap apa adanya._

 _Bagaikan Merry Go Round berputar dalam dunia mimpi. Mengingat Wonwoo membuatnya miris. Serasa hatinya terbakar. Apalagi saat Wonwoo menangis dalam diam._

~Merry Go Round~

Mingyu membawa mereka berdua ke loket permainan komidi putar atau nama kerennya Merry Go Round. Mingyu yakin dengan ini ia pasti akan membuat Wonwoo-nya senang kembali. Karena ia tahu ini adalah permainan kesukaan Wonwoo.

"Kau akan senang kalau kita sudah menaikinya." Bisik Mingyu di samping telinga Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo tersipu.

Akhirnya giliran mereka membeli tiket. Sang penjaga loket sempat terheran-heran dengan pasangan ini. Namun Mingyu tak menghiraukannya. Setelah mendapat tiket ia segera menarik Wonwoo ke dalam arena Merry Go Round. Memberikan tiket kepada tugas penjagaan dan menunggu permainan selanjutnya berhenti.

"Kau seolah membaca pikiranku, Mingyu-ya." Ucap Wonwoo, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Mingyu.

Minngyu tersenyum hangat. Merry Go Round berhenti, beberapa orang turun dari sana dan tergantikan beberapa orang yang ingin menaikinya. Wonwoo memilih duduk di sebuah kuda-kudaan berwarna putih. Sedangkan Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya, di kuda sebelahnya.

Satu menit kemudian Merry Go Round berputar. Wonwoo yang duduk di atas kudanya terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat permainan tersebut berputar sedikit lebih cepat. Mingyu hanya memandangnya dari samping. Betapa bahagianya kekasih tercintanya kembali tersenyum seperti itu.

Tentu Mingyu akan terus berjanji untuk mengembalikan senyum manis Wonwoo kapanpun laki-laki emo itu membutuhkannya. Ia akan selalu mencari emosi yang ada dalam hati Wonwoo dan akan menjadi penghilang emosi itu. Hatinya akan terus berputar bagai Merry Go Round untuk Wonwoo, wahana kesukaan Wonwoo. Kata Wonwoo ia menyukai wahana ini karena tidak menguji adrenalin dan tidak berbahaya. Walaupun sederhana tapi sangat menyenangkan.

Memang Mingyu sangat bersedih ketika Wonwoo berkata tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Dunia terasa seperti Merry Go Round pula. Berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuatnya mual. Merry Go Round memiliki sisi positif dan negates. Positif karena menyenangkan apabila berputar lambat. Negative apabila berputar sangat cepat hingga membuat orang di dalamnya mual.

Permainan pun berhenti. Keduanya turun dari Merry Go Round dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Wajah Wonwoo kembali sumringah. Senyum lebar hingga membuat hidungnya mengerut dan matanya segaris. Sangat manis di mata Mingyu.

"Gomawo, Gyu-ie! Kau tau benar cara meredakan kemarahanku." Ucap Wonwoo manja. Mingyu mengasak surai Wonwoo gemas.

"Tentu, saying. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi mengembalikan senyum manismu."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju wahana lain dengan perasaan bahagia. Hingga keduanya lupa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sebelum pulang Mingyu menyempatkan membeli permen kapas lagi untuk Wonwoo.

Hari yang menyenangkan ya?

END

* * *

Cuap cuap author!

Terima kasih untuk review di fanfic sebelumnya (read : Symphony, Tsundere Man)

Aku membuat FF sekitar satu jam setelah berkutat dengan pikiran membuat FF Meanie. Saat membuka playlist di laptop aku langsung terarah pada lagu ini.

Ngomong-ngomong adakah readers yang Carat? Aku Carat lho juga ARMY. Dua fandom utamaku saat ini. Biasku Wonwoo dan J-Hope

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk review, fav dan follow nya. Serta maafkan penulis amatiran sepertiku ini. Menurutku alur cerita ini sedikit tidak jelas dan semrawut. Hasil dari pemikiran mendadak.

Oh iya, FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan anime Fairy Tail. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah menonton anime ini. Kata temanku anime-nya berepisode sampai 100 lebih ya? (maafkan kalo salah). Maklum aku newbie dalam dunia anime. Baru sekitar 10 anime yang aku tonton. Dan anime favoritku saat ini Ansatsu, Tokyo Ghoul dan KnB hehehe…

Maafkan aku terlalu banyak curhat yang tidak tidak :p

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
